To Loose Yourself, Is To Gain Another
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Soon after Phoebe and Cole's first child, Pansy, was born, The Charmed Ones were attacked and only Paige surived, leaving her to take care of Prucilla and Pansy. But can Paige, Leo, & Cole handle what's next!
1. Halliwell Hell

A/N: Everything up to the end of the fourth season happened. Piper didn't have Wyatt though, she had a daughter, Prucilla Prudence Wyatt. Cole was never The Source. Two years after Prucilla was born, Phoebe and Cole had a daughter, Pansy Colleen Turner. Now, hopefully the rest of the story will make sense. (I can't explain, or it'll give too much away.)  
  
To Loose Yourself, Is To Gain Another  
Chapter 1: Halliwell Hell  
  
****June 2, 2004****  
  
There was a loud crying from upstairs and Phoebe Halliwell Turner rushed up the stairs of the Halliwell Manor to check on her new daughter, Pansy. Phoebe rushed into her room and peeked over the side of the bassinet. "It's okay sweetie, mommy is here." Phoebe cooed, as she picked up the tiny child and rocked her in her arms. Moments later there was a crash and a demon appeared, in a burst of flames. He wore a black, hooded cape. "Oh my God! Piper! Paige!" Phoebe screamed, as she held her daughter close. The baby continued to scream.  
  
"Oh look, finally defenseless!" The hooded figured snarled, as a large fire ball appeared in his bony hand. The hand hand long, chipped, yellow nails and decaying greenish flesh.  
  
Moments later there was a swirl of blue and white orbs; Paige, Piper, and Prucilla appeared. The demon hurled the fire ball at Phoebe and Pansy. "Fire ball!" Paige screamed. The fire ball disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs and then reappeared in Paige's hand. Paige hurled the fire ball back at the hooded figure, it hit him, but didn't do much damage.  
  
Piper held out her hands and flicked her wrists, the hooded creature exploded, but then the pieces swirled around and reformed into the demon. "Oh God!" Piper gasped. "Leo! Leo!" Piper screamed.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe's voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Leo! Cole! Get your asses down here!" Paige screamed, in horror.  
  
The hooded figure held out his hand and sent Piper and Phoebe, who was still holding Pansy, flying at the wall. "You and your weak counter parts can't hurt me!" The hooded figure hissed.  
  
Paige orbed out and then her orbs appeared behind Phoebe, gently gliding her over to a safe landing, so her and Pansy wouldn't get hurt. Paige reformed, just as Piper hit into the wall. "Piper!" Paige gasped.  
  
A bloody gash had formed on Piper's forehead. Crimson red blood, dripped down her face. Piper winced in severe pain and raised her hands again, blasting the demon, and using her valuable strength. She watched as the demon again, exploded, and then reformed. Piper began to feel light headed and began to sway back and fourth.  
  
"Piper!" Paige's voice echoed, as she orbed next to her older sister. "Leo! Cole!" Paige yelled out, again. This time Paige watched as orbs formed on one side of the room and shimmers appeared on the other side of the room. "Leo! Pi..." Paige began, but was cut off by Piper's week voice.  
  
"Prucilla....N..o!" Piper cried out, as she raised her hands again.  
  
Paige's head flung around to see a fire ball freeze inches from the 2-year- old's small body. "But Pi..." Paige began, but was cut off again.  
  
"Leo...tak...e Pru..cilla to a...sa..fe pl..ace! Don't worr...y...abo...ut...me...I..love..you..and Prucilla...a lot." Piper said, weakly. Blood kept dripping from Piper's face.  
  
"Piper! You need he..." Leo began, as he rushed towards her.  
  
"No! Pr..ucilla! Go!....No..w!" Piper cried out.  
  
Tears dripped from Leo's face. "I'll always love you too!" Leo whispered, as he turned to see the hooded figure hurl another fire ball at Prucilla. Leo grabbed his daughter's tiny arm and orbed out, just as the fire ball hit the previous fire ball. The fire balls smashed into the wall, making a burning scorch mark.  
  
Phoebe gave a pleading look to Cole. "Take Pansy to a safe place, hurry! Go Cole!" Phoebe ordered, as she handed the tiny child to Cole. Phoebe quickly kissed Cole. "I'll always love you! I love you too, my darling!" Phoebe cried, as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Go!" Phoebe urged.  
  
Cole looked hurt, but he knew his wife was right. "I'll love you forever, Phoebe!" Cole whispered, as he shimmered out with the child.  
  
Phoebe turned to Paige and Piper, then to the hooded figure. "I know who you are. You don't scare me, you bastard!" Phoebe hissed, she ran into a levitating leap, and spun kicked the hooded figure into the wall. Phoebe easily levitated to the floor.  
  
Paige orbed out and then moments later her orbs appeared and picked up the hooded figure, smashing him into the other side of the room, the orbs then vanished. Seconds passed and Paige orbed back in, next to Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe knelt down to Piper and wiped some of the blood from her face. "Piper, be strong!" Phoebe whispered, as she embraced her older sister in a hug.  
  
Paige knelt down and joined the hug, for she didn't know it would be their last. 'God, just let us make it through this!' Paige thought, as she stood back up.  
  
The hooded figure stood back up too. From the growls he made, they could tell he was angry. "Damn witches!" The hooded figure roared. He flung out his arm and sent the three sisters, flying in different directions. He watched with pleasure as Piper smashed through a window, there was a loud thump, a scream, and then silence. The hooded figure grinned as Phoebe was hurled into a huge mirror, the mirror broke on impact, sending huge chunks of glass into her body. Then he turned and looked at Paige, but moments before she could hit the wall, she disappeared in a swirl of orbs. "Damnit! I hate that half breed!" The hooded figure howled. But he winced with the pain that the witches, especially the eldest, had caused him. But he was satisfied. "And the Power of Three is gone!" The demon whispered. 'Two out of three, are beyond repair. The rest should be easy prey, when I am stronger, again.' The demon thought, as he flamed out.  
  
There was a swirl of orbs and Paige appeared, outside, next to Piper's limp and bloody body. "God no!" Paige cried, as tears flooded her vision. Paige grabbed her sister's lifeless hand. "No, you can't leave me!" Paige wept. 'Oh no, Phoebe!' Paige's mind screamed. 'Maybe...maybe she can still be saved?!' Paige mentally yelped. Paige orbed out, with Piper's lifeless body.  
  
Paige orbed in, with Piper laying next to her, by Phoebe. Paige could see blood was covering Phoebe's clothes and dripping from her mouth. "Phoebe!" Paige whispered, as she placed her hands over her sister. "Don't!" Paige pleaded.  
  
"P..aige....It's...my..t..ime...I am..s..ssso soo..rry....Tak..e ca..re of my...baby for..me..Prucilla...too...As well...as..Leo..and...Cole..." Phoebe coughed, as blood dripped from her mouth with each word.  
  
"No, Pheebs, you won't die. Leo will be here! I love you, you're my sister, I need you!" Paige wept.  
  
Phoebe's bloody hand slid across Paige's pale face. "It'll...be..okay...yo..u'll...do...fine..." Phoebe managed to say, before her eyes closed, and her chest stopped rising.  
  
Tears streamed down Paige's face and she smashed the walls with her fists. "Why?! Why do you give me something and then take it away! I finally get a real family and then, wham, it's gone!" Paige cried, as she slipped to the ground, and sobbed. "Leo!" Paige screamed out. "Leo! Leo! Leo!" Paige cried, using all the voice she had.  
  
There was a swirl of blue and white orbs, then Leo appeared. He saw Paige, covered in blood, then he saw Piper and Phoebe's lifeless bodies. Leo gasped and rushed to Piper. He placed his hands over Piper's body, but nothing, he tried again...still nothing. He reached for Phoebe and the same events happened again. "I..I can't heal the dead..." Leo whispered, as tears poured down his face.  
  
"Leo...where is Prucilla?" Paige asked.  
  
"With Cole and Pansy..." Leo whispered.  
  
Paige grabbed Leo and buried her face into his shoulder. "Leo, they were my sisters!" Paige cried.  
  
Leo hugged Paige tightly, she was the last living Charmed One now, and his last living sister-in-law. "Paige...I know...I miss them too..." Leo whispered, as tears trickled down his face.  
  
"How the hell could this have happened?!" Paige screamed, as her sister's blood mixed with her tears. Making her long, dark brown hair, stick to her face.  
  
"I..I don't know..." Leo whispered, as he hugged Paige.  
  
The two sat there, in utter silence....  
  
****June 2, 2005****  
  
Paige sat in her room, as she remembered the events of that fateful day, when she lost her only living sisters. Her pale face was visibly tear stained and she sighed and wiped new tears away. "I miss you...Piper and Pheebs." Paige whispered, as she stared at the ceiling. "Prucilla and Pansy are doing great though. They miss you too though...Especially Prucilla. I hope you guys are happy, I guess you get to see Mom, Grams, and Prue again." Paige whispered, as she continued to look at the ceiling. Suddenly Paige heard the doorbell. "What..." Paige's voice trailed off.  
  
"Auntie Paige! Somebody at da door!" A 3-year-old voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Okay sweetie, Auntie Paige will be down in a sec!" Paige called back, to her niece. Paige sighed and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.  
  
There was another swirl of blue and white orbs, as Paige appeared in front of the doors to the Halliwell Manor. Paige quickly wiped her eyes one more time, with her sleeve, and opened the door. She had been expecting to see Darrel or someone. But instead she saw a young girl, who looked between 16 and 19. Her long, wavy, raven black hair draped over her shoulders and her deep blue eyes glowed with curiosity. "May I help you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah...Hi...I was wondering if...by any chance...Prudence Halliwell lives here?" The girl asked, nervously.  
  
Paige shivered. Prudence, Prue for short, had been her older sister that she never knew. She had found Piper and Phoebe after Prue died. "No...I'm sorry, Prue died five years ago..." Paige whispered.  
  
The girl's face fell. "Well..what about a Piper Halliwell or Phoebe Halliwell?" The girl asked, a sliver of hope was left in her voice. "They are alive right? I mean, those were Prudence's only two sisters who should be alive, right?" The girl asked.  
  
Paige could feel tears filling her eyes. 'They should be alive. Yes, they should be, but they aren't!' Paige mentally screamed, to herself. "I'm so sorry...Piper and Phoebe died, exactly one year ago, today." Paige said, sadness filled her voice.  
  
The girl looked as if she were about to burst into tears. "Oh...I'm sorry for disturbing you...I better go..." The girl said quickly, as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Paige called out. "Prue had three sisters! I'm Paige Halliwell, her third sister!" Paige called. "Do you think that...maybe I could help?" Paige asked, in a hopeful tone.  
  
The girl spun around, her face was lit up. "You're one of Prudence's sisters?! Another one?! Yes...umm...I have a few questions..." The girl said.  
  
"Well, sure, come in..." Paige said, as she stepped back so the girl could come in.  
  
The girl walked in and looked around the house. She breathed in a breath of the Manor air and sighed. "Thank you..." The girl said, as she watched Paige close the door.  
  
"You're welcome...Would you like to sit on the couch?" Paige asked. "Anything to drink?" Paige questioned.  
  
The girl shook her head. "No thank you, nothing to drink...But sitting may be a good idea." The girl said.  
  
Paige nodded and lead her to the couch. "So, who are you and why do you need my help?" Paige asked.  
  
The girl took a deep breath and then looked Paige straight in the eyes. "My name is Paula. Paula Bell. I'm Prudence Halliwell's....daughter...." The girl stated, in a matter-of-factly tone. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. All Our Children

A/N: Yay, thanks for reviewing! :) I know, it is really sad, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to write it. But it seemed like a cool idea. And I'm sorry to everyone who reviewed. I had a major writer's block and so I wasn't sure what to write next....(I'm still have a writer's block, but I'll try to update again.) SORRY!  
  
To Loose Yourself, Is To Gain Another  
Chapter 2: All Our Children  
  
Paige's mouth dropped open. "What?!" Paige asked, a clearly shocked expression on her face. 'This can't be true...As far as I know, Piper was the first to have a child. Prue died before having kids!' Paige thought.  
  
Paula could see the confusion on Paige's eyes. "Yes, I'm Prudence's daughter. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen." Paula stated.  
  
"I think you must have Prue confused with someone else....Prue died when she was thirty and never had children...At least....from what I've learned." Paige said.  
  
Paula gave Paige a slightly confused look. "I was born when my mom was seventeen. She...gave me up at birth and I was adopted by the Bells." Paula said.  
  
'Prue had a daughter at seventeen? I can't believe Piper and Phoebe never told me! Or...did they even know?' Paige mentally asked herself. "So...you came here to see her?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well....sort of...I've always wanted to meet her..Maybe she'd know who my dad was so I could meet him too...Then I wanted to know my real, blood family. And last...." Paula's voice trailed off.  
  
Paige stared at Paula, examining her features, and waiting for the last part of her sentence. She definatly looked like Prue, from the pictures that Paige had seen. She sort of looked like herself, when she was a teenager, but with blue eyes and no braces. Piper and Phoebe had always remarked about how Paige looked like Prue and how they looked almost identical as teenagers, after they saw a picture of Paige as a teenager.  
  
"Umm...." Paula whispered, as she tried to bring up the courage to say what was on her mind. "I can...I can do things...." Paula whispered.  
  
Paige's brown eyes became wide, with curiosity. "Do things? Like..what type of things?" Paige asked.  
  
Paula gave Paige an insecure look. "Well, stuff, that normal people can't do. I don't think, anyway." Paula replied.  
  
"Can you....show me?" Paige asked, knowing exactly what type of stuff, Paula was talking about.  
  
Paula straightened up. "Can you do stuff, too?" Paula asked. Paula sighed and decided to rephrase the question. "Like, cool, stuff that normal people can't do?" Paula asked.  
  
"Well...maybe...." Paige said. "If I show you something, will you promise to show me what you can do?" Paige asked, in a curious tone.  
  
Paula considered Paige's question for a few moments and then slowly, began to nod. "Yeah...okay....fine...But you first." Paula replied.  
  
"Do I have your word?" Paige asked. "And you won't tell anyone?" Paige quickly added.  
  
Paula nodded. "As long as you don't tell anyone about the stuff that I can do..." Paula replied.  
  
Paige nodded and held out her hand, shaking Paula's hand, and sealing the deal. Paige then looked at a pillow next to Paula. "Pillow." Paige ordered.  
  
Paula looked down at the pillow and watched in amazment as it turned into little glowing, blue and white orbs, then vanished from it's spot. Paula then looked up at Paige and her mouth nearly dropped open and the same glowing blue and white orbs appeared in Paige's hand, then as the orbs disappeared, the pillow remained. "Oh whoa!" Paula gasped. Paula touched the place where the pillow had previously been and it was obviously empty. Paula held out her hands. "May I?" Paula asked.  
  
"Sure..." Paige said, as she tossed the pillow into Paula's hands.  
  
Paula ran her fingers over the pillow. 'That was definatly not a light trick!' Paula mentally screamed. "Can you do anything else?" Paula asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Paige said, with a sly smile.  
  
"Can you show me?" Paula asked, with awe in her voice.  
  
"We have a deal. I show you, then you show me." Paige said, as she pointed to Paula.  
  
Paula sighed. "Oh yeah..." Paula said, as she remembered the deal. "I can't do something as cool as what you just did..But...." Paula stopped in mid sentence and pulled a penny from her pocket. Paula tossed the penny into the air and as it was falling, she held out her hand, and a blast of white ice flew from her hand; hitting the penny. The penny seemed to stay in the air for a moment and then moments later, it crashed to the floor, on impact it burst into a million pieces.  
  
Paige stared. "Cyrokinesis...." Paige muttered. 'If I remember correctly, that was the power Prue had in her past life!' Paige thought, as she remembered part of her family tree. "Is that the only thing you can do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes...Now, what else can you do?" Paula asked, with curiosity.  
  
Paige smiled and suddenly disappeared in a flurry of the blue and white orbs and then moments later, she orbed in, next to Paula. "And this...." Paige whispered, as she shapeshifted into Paula and then back into herself.  
  
Paula stared at Paige with a fascinated look. "That is too cool!" Paula said. "How can you do that?!" Paula asked. Paula thought for a second. "Are you like a Mutant or something? Like X-Men?" Paula asked.  
  
Paige burst into hysterical laughter. "No! Not....at....all!" Paige said, through giggles. "I'm a witch! Well, only half witch actually...I'm also half whitelighter, which is like a guardian angel for witches." Paige said, as she tried to stop laughing.  
  
"A witch? What?" Paula asked, a puzzled look covered her face.  
  
"Witches are real. You're part witch too...Actually...Part mortal and part witch, since Prue was half mortal. I'm not sure about your dad though. If he was a witch, you'd be one-fourth mortal and three-fourths witch. But if he was mortal, it'd be the other way around. Or he could be something totally different, but I highly doubt that." Paige explained.  
  
"But...how can my mom be half one thing and you half another, if you're both sisters? Didn't you grow up together?" Paula asked.  
  
Paige stopped laughing and a look of saddness crossed her face. "No actually. I'm only her half sister. The youngest. Piper and Phoebe, that you talked about earlier, were her full sisters and grew up with her. I found them when Prue died." Paige said.  
  
Paula looked a little upset. "Oh...I'm sorry...." Paula replied.  
  
"It's okay, I guess I'll get to meet her one day." Paige said.  
  
"Were they all witches?" Paula asked.  
  
"Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all half witches and half mortals. Our mom was a witch." Paige answered. 'Hey...maybe....' Paige thought to herself. 'I know I can't summon Piper or Phoebe...But I never met Prue, so maybe I can summon her?!' Paige thought. A gleam of hope crossed her face. "Hey, let's go see if we can meet your mom." Paige said, in a cheerful tone.  
  
"What?! I thought you said she was dead?!" Paula asked.  
  
"She is...but we may be able to summon her spirit! Witches, remember?" Paige asked.  
  
Paula looked intrigued. "Okay...." Paula said, as she followed Paige up the stairs of the old Halliwell Manor, and into the attic.  
  
"Book of Shadows!" Paige called. The book orbed out and then orbed in, in Paige's hands. Paige flipped through the pages and came to the summoning spell. Paige looked at the candles on the corner of the room. "Candles, circle!" Paige called. The candles orbed out and then orbed in, in a perfect circle on the floor. "Book, pedastal!" Paige called. The Book of Shadows immediatly orbed onto the pedistal. Paige pulled a lighter from her pocket and walked over to the candles. She lit each candle. "Leo! Cole!" Paige yelled. Moments later there was a swirl of blue and white orbs and Leo appeared then a minute after there, a shimmery effect appeared next to Leo, and Cole appeared. Leo was holding his 3-year-old daughter, Prucilla. Cole was holding his 1-year-old daughter, Pansy.  
  
"Wicked cool!" Paula gasped. "Who are those four?" Paula asked.  
  
"Who is she?!" Leo and Cole asked, in unison.  
  
"She is...Prue's daughter." Paige whispered.  
  
Leo coughed. "No, Prue never had a daughter!" Leo answered.  
  
"Leo, she supposidly had a daughter at seventeen...She even has Prue's past life's power!" Paige countered.  
  
Cole stared at Paula with distrust in his eyes. "What's her name?" Cole asked.  
  
"Paula. Paula Bell." Paula answered. "And you are?" Paula asked.  
  
Prucilla squirmed in Leo's arms and then kicked her way out of Leo's arms. Prucilla immediatly went falling for the ground and then suddenly blue and white orbs surrounded the 3-year-old, and she stayed floating in mid air. The little girl giggled. "Levi-orbing fun!" Prucilla cooed.  
  
"That is soo cool!" Paula gasped. "Who is she?" Paula asked, as she turned to Paige.  
  
"My niece. Her name is Prucilla. Actually, her full name is, Prucilla Prudence Wyatt. After your mom. She is Piper and Leo's daughter. Sort of like me. She is half whitelighter. But one major difference is, she is only one-fourth witch and one-fourth mortal. That's Leo, he's her father. He's also our whitelighter." Paige said, as she pointed from Prucilla to Leo.  
  
"So, she's my cousin?" Paula asked.  
  
"Correct." Paige replied. "Pansy is also your cousin. She is Phoebe and Cole's daughter. Cole is the guy, holding her." Paige explained, as she pointed to Cole and Pansy. "Cole is half demon and half mortal. Making Pansy half mortal, one-fourth witch, and one-fourth demon." Paige said.  
  
"Demon?" Paula echoed.  
  
"Yeah, they're evil creatures...We constantly get demonic attacks...It's what killed Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. And our mom." Paige said, with saddness in her voice.  
  
"If demons are evil, why is he here?" Paula asked.  
  
Paige glared at Cole. She had originally hated him, but after a while she began to trust him more, not that she had her full faith in him. "Because, he fell in love with Phoebe. They had a daughter. He helps us fight demons." Paige answered. Paige then walked over the the levi-orbing 3-year- old and picked her out of the air. The orbs instantly disappeared. "Hi sweetie!" Paige said, as she hugged her niece. "We are gonna say a lil' spell!" Paige said. Paige then walked over to Cole and lifted Pansy from his arms. Paige walked over to the book. "Paula, come here." Paige said.  
  
Paula walked over to the book and looked at the page. It had a spell for summoning the dead. "What now?" Paula asked.  
  
"Touch the book." Paige said.  
  
"Why?" Paula asked, as she placed her hands on the book's cover. Nothing happened.  
  
"The book repels evil. I just needed to make sure you weren't a demon, trying to trick me." Paige said. "Now take Prucilla and Pansy's hands. Then recite the spell with me." Paige said.  
  
Paula nodded and held onto Prucilla and Pansy's small hands.  
  
"Here my words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now, the great divide! Here my words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now, the great divide! Here my words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now, the great divide!" Paige and Paula chanted. Prucilla tried to say the spell, but it came out in a bunch of mumble. They said the spell once, for each sister.  
  
Moments later there was a swirl of white lights and then 3 women appeared; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe! TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
